Imagination
by lycopene13
Summary: for SSFD 2018. republish.


Boleh sambil dengerin juga lagu di atas. Cekidot. Enjoy.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Rita Agustina

Warnings : semi-OOC, AU, heavy and explicit language

Genres : Romance/Angst/Comfort

Main Pair : SasuSaku

Rate : T

RnR

06.41

Gadis dengan surai merah muda tampak masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya, dengan sepotong roti tawar di mulut. Hari Senin, hari yang sangat merepotkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai,. Haruno Sakura-nama gadis itu berniat datang ke sekolahnya pagi-pagi, dengan harapan salah satu sahabatnya berbaik hati memberinya jawaban dari setumpuk soal dengan cuma-cuma.

"Kaa-san! Sakura berangkat ya!!"

Berjalan pelan, Sakura memandangi benda persegi di telapak tangannya. Itu hanya sebuah roti tawar dengan balutan selai kacang, apa istimewanya hingga membuat gadis pinky ini tersenyum?. Ternyata Sakura harus berperang melawan aniki merah nya untuk mendapatkan roti selai kacang terakhir itu. Terakhir? Yah.. Kaa-san tercintanya lupa membeli persediaan selai.

"Hn"

Sakura terlalu senang hingga tak sadar telah melewati tetangganya sedang menatap Sakura yang terlihat gila.

Karna kaget, roti legend itu sekarang sudah teronggok tak berdaya dalam kubangan air. Mata Sakura memicing, menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Baka!" Aura hitam mengguar di sekeliling tubuh mungil Sakura. Oh jangan-jangan Sakura akan berubah menjadi hulk. Hulk hijau berkepala pink. Ppffftt..

"Sasuke!" kembali, Sakura memanggil sahabat sepopoknya itu.

"Hn"

"Kau menjatuhkan sarapanku, baka"

"Lalu?" sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan agar tak memutar mata hijaunya. Habis sudah moodnya pagi ini.

Sakura berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya melewati Sasuke. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Sasuke terkekeh, lalu mengikuti langkah sakura.

Sesampainya di KHS, Sakura langsung menuju meja Ino Yamanaka yang tampak penuh dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Sakura menghela nafas, mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan paling buruk.

Berjalan pelan ke arah meja kosong, kemudian duduk dan mulai membuka buku latihannya. 'Kenapa pagi ini aku begitu sial? Aku tak bisa memakan sarapanku dan sekarang? Tujuan muliaku untuk mencontek tak terlaksanakan. Yang ada aku sarapan dengan tugas menyebalkan ini.' gerutu sakura dalam hati.

Iris emeraldnya kesana kemari, mengikuti arus kata-kata di dalam buku. Berdecak kesal, Sakura sungguh tidak paham kenapa guru harus membuat soal serumit ini.

"Hn. Berlaga sok bisa, eh?" ucap Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sakura menatap pemuda disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disitu? Cari meja lain sana! Kau merusak pagiku."

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan buku latihan miliknya di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Sakura membuka buku Sasuke sambil menggerutu pelan, entah kenapa pipi Sakura terasa hangat.

07.25

"Yosh! Akhirnya beres, Trims ayam" Sakura menata kembali bukunya dan memberikan buku milik tetangganya.

"Hn." Gadis bersurai merah muda ini menyipitkan mata, menatap onyx di depannya. Bibirnya terbuka kecil, siap mengomel kembali. Namun suara perut laparnya mengatrupsi. Membuat pipinya memerah, malu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia segera membuka tas hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan benda bulat berwarna merah. Tangannya terulur mengantarkan benda itu kehadapan Sakura.

Sakura terpana, lalu menatap Sasuke cepat.

"Makan. Kau belum sarapan"

"Tapi, Sasu.."

"Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu sebelum Kurenai-sensei datang" Sakura menggigit tomat itu ragu.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Semua murid berarak ke luar ruangan.

"Yo! Teme. Kantin?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sahabatnya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Dia sibuk menggerakkan kedua jempolnya di layar Smartphone miliknya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, lalu berlari mengejar kawan-kawannya.

"Jidat, ke kantin yuk."Sasuke menoleh.

Disampingnya, ada Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka sepertinya sedang mengajak Sakura untuk makan dikantin.

Kepala pink Sakura menggeleng.

" A-aku bawa bekal, pig."

"Aa, baiklah" lalu kedua sahabat Sakura melegang keluar kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hening. Sasuke kembali disibukkan dengan gedgetnya. Tapi kemudian jarinya berhenti bergerak, matanya menatap kotak bento dihadapannya.

"Ayo makan Sas." Sakura sudah diposisinya langsung melahap telur gulung, lalu diikuti Sasuke.

Mengunyah makananya perlahan, Sasuke menatap gadis disampingnya. Kemudian rahangnya mengeras. Menyadari sikap tak biasa Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela. Mata hijaunya melebar. Disana, segerombol siswi -yang diketahui sebagai fansgirl Sasuke menatap ke arah mereka.

Jika saja, keluarga Sakura bukan tetangga keluarga Uchiha, dan jika saja mereka tidak sekelas. Sudah pasti Sakura ada diantara siswi-siswi itu.

Yap! Kalian benar. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sakura menaruh hati pada Sahabatnya. Lagipula, mana ada wanita yang tahan dengan pesona Uchiha bungsu ini. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Che, mereka menjijikan. " Sasuke membuang muka.

Deg.

Kenapa ya? Rasanya hati Sakura ikut tercubit meski Sakura bukan bagian dari mereka.

Cklek

Itachi keluar dari kamarnya. Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku ini sudah terlihat rapi dan wangi. Rambut panjang miliknya diikat rendah. Ia mematung di depan pintu kamar, menatap sesuatu yang sudah sering dilihatnya.

Setiap hari selalu sama. Adik tampannya tak pernah berubah. Selalu memandang tetangga imut mereka dari kejauhan, tanpa ada keberanian untuk mendekat. Seperti bukan Uchiha saja.

"Apa susahnya sih. Deketin, lalu tembak" Sasuke menoleh, melihat Itachi tenggelam di tangga menuju lantai dasar. Lalu dirinya menatap lagi gadis bersurai pink berjalan di trotoar.

'Sakura..'

Sakura berjalan riang menuju kediaman Uchiha. Mengetuk pintu pelan, tak lama munculah Itachi dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii, "

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halaman belakang. Disana sudah ada orang tua mereka, jangan lupakan Sasori juga.

Sudah menjadi tradisi, kedua keluarga ini akan berkumpul sebulan sekali. Biasanya dilakukan di hari weekend, pengecualian untuk hari ini. Karena hari ini, Sasori selaku putra sulung Haruno pulang dari pendidikan S2 nya di Kanada.

Terlihat Sasori sedang duduk bersama keluarga Nyonya dan Tuan Uchiha, sepertinya mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Lalu orang tua Sakura sendiri sedang asik bermesraan ria sambil memanggang BBQ.

"Tampaknya mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing"

"Hn" Sakura menoleh cepat, menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Perasaan, tadi seharusnya yang berada disamping Sakura adalah Itachi, bukan adiknya.

Seakan mengetahui isi kepala pink adik Sasori ini. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Itachi pergi mengambil wine. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Mengajaknya berlari keluar rumah. Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah sahabatnya. Melawanpun tak ada artinya, Sakura tahu itu.

Disinilah mereka berada, di sebrang jalan kediaman Uchiha. Jalan ini langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah danau. Tempat yang cukup setrategis untuk melihat tenggelamnya matahari.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat.

"Disana membosankan"

"Sasu, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hn"

"Apa kau membenci fansgirl mu?"

"Hn"

"Hn-mu itu ya, atau tidak?" Sasuke diam, dia tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Jika aku diantara mereka, apa kau juga membenciku Sasu?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menegang. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku mencinta.." perkataan Sakura di potong cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, mereka menjijikan" air mata Sakura terjatuh. Sekarang dia menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menahan kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus mencintai laki-laki seperti Sasuke?

"Sakura"

Sakura mendongkak memberanikan diri menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lembut Sasuke di wajahnya.

Mereka saling menatap, waktu terasa berhenti seketika. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh rahang Sakura, kemudian meluncur cepat menarik tengkuk Sakura dan..

Cup!

Mata Sakura melebar, tangan mungilnya bergetar disamping Sasuke. Terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri.

Hanya beberapa detik. Hanya sebatas menempel, tanpa lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tapi hal itu mampu membuat jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat.

Plak!.

Mengikuti naluri, Sakura refleks menampar Sasuke. Sasuke diam mematung. Menyadari kekonyolannya, Sakura menatap tangan miliknya dan wajah Sasuke bergantian.

Air matanya mengalir, tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Sasu.. Ma.. Ak-aku.. Hiks, Maaf.. " oke, Sakura ketakutan. Dia berjalan mundur.

"Saku.. " Onyx Sasuke menangkap sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Jangan mendekat." kaki Sakura tetap berjalan mundur. Sepeda motor itu semakin dekat dengan lokasi Sakura.

"Sakura awas!!" semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlari, Sasuke meloncat, menubruk Sakura hingga Sasuke menindih Sakura.

Bruummmm

Krekk

"Aarrrggghhh"

"SASUKEEE!!!!"

Rupanya kaki Sasuke menjuntai, hingga terlindas. Posisi Sasuke yang berada di atas Sakura membuat Sakura melihat langsung ekspresi kesakitan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke menangis dihadapan Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan Onyxnya. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah putih, bau khas obat menyengat penciumannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Meski buram, Ia melihat seseorang menangis di pinggir ranjangnya. Kemudian tak lama sosok berkepala pink itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan hingga menghilang ditelan pintu.

Tunggu, pink? Sakura kah?

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Sakura tak pernah terlihat. Dia seakan hilang di telan bumi, hilang dari sisinya. Sekarang keadaan Sasuke sudah sehat, meski harus memakai kursi roda.

Hari ini, Konoha High School mengadakan festival tahunan. Merayakan Ulang Tahun sekolah yang mengharuskan seluruh siswa untuk hadir. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Memanfaatkan keadaan sebaik mungkin, Sasuke meminta bantuan kakak keriputnya yang disambut dengan antusias. Entah apa yang difikirkan kakaknya itu.

Selama acara siang, adik Uchiha Itachi ini hanya duduk memantau dari gedung sekolah lantai dua. Ia sempat di temani kawan-kawannya meski sebentar. Terkadang bibir dinginnya terkekeh pelan. Melihat gadis yang selalu dirindukannya beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Malampun tiba. Perayaan masih berlanjut. Stand - stand yang di buat siswa semakin ramai saat malam. Sebuah panggung berdiri di tengah lapang besar KHS, acara demi acara sudah terlewati.

"Baiklah hadirin semua, untuk acara selanjutnya.. " perkataan host terhenti karena semua lampu yang ada tiba - tiba padam. Membuat pengunjung panik.

Sakura yang sedang menyajikan ocha pada pengunjung pun ikut kaget. Belum berakhir kekagetannya karna lampu padam, seseorang menarik Sakura secara paksa.

"Argh, lepaskan! Siapa kau!" Sakura menjerit ketakutan. Berjalan dengan yukata itu sangat merepotkan, apalagi dia dipaksa berjalan cepat.

"Stttt.. Diam, ini aku Sasori."

"Onii-chan?? "

"Sekarang diam dan ikuti aku." mereka terus berjalan meski tak secepat tadi.

"Ta.. Tapi.." belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba penerangan menyorot seseorang di atas panggung. Membuat Sakura sontak berhenti dan mematung.

Sasori segera melepaskan pegangannya dari sang adik lalu berlari ke arah panggung dan bergabung bersama Itachi.

"Sa.. Sasuke?" tak terasa air matanya keluar. Benarkah sosok tampan diatas sana Sasuke? Seseorang yang amat dirindukannya?

"Hn. Ini untukmu Haruno Sakura" Sasuke dengan setelan jas hitamnya duduk di sebuah kursi bundar. Memetik senar gitarnya perlahan.

Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk Sakura. Di belakang Sasuke sebuah layar putih membentang. Disana terlihat slide show foto-foto mereka saat kecil hingga kini -yang diambil secara sembunyi, dan Sakura maupun Sasuke tahu siapa pelakunya.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, mengulang memorinya bersama sakura. Perlahan, beritone khas miliknya terdengar. Mengikuti alunan gitar yang dimainkannya.

Oh, there she goes again,

Every morning it's the same

You walk on by my house

I wanna call out your name

Setiap pagi, setiap hari, surai merah muda milik Sakura tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya.

I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing

You got me thinking what we could be 'cause

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true

Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, menampakan iris onyx miliknya yang menatap lurus pada gadis bermahkota kan pink. Terlihat diujung sana Sakura mematung dan pipinya memerah.

This is typical of love

Can't wait anymore, I won't wait, I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever

In my dreams ..

you're with me,.

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there, who knows,

maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Or is that just me and my imagination..

We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side

Our hands are gently intertwined

A feeling I just can't describe

Memori Sasuke kembali berputar, pada hari Saat Sasori pulang. Danau.. Sakura.. Dan matahari tenggelam, hingga alasan kenapa Sasuke duduk di kursi roda.

All this time we spent alone, thinking we could not belong to something so damn beautiful

So damn beautiful

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true

Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you..

This is typical of love

Can't wait anymore, I won't wait, I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever

In my dreams

you're with me

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there, who knows,

maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Or is that just me and my imagination

Sedangkan dibelakang stage, Itachi dan Sasori ber-tos ria. Tak sia-sia menjadi stalker adik mereka. Semua rencana berhasil. Gambar-gambar yang mereka kumpulkan berguna, ternyata.

In my dreams you're with me

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, menyampaikan perasaannya lewat tatapan mata.

Or is that just me and my imagination..

Sakura berlari membelah kerumunan, tak perduli beberapa temannya terjungkal ataupun jatuh akibat perbuatannya. Satu tujuannya sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabatnya, cintanya.

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true

Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you

Kaki Sakura berjalan perlahan, menaiki panggung dengan derai air mata. Kakinya terasa seperti jelly, dia bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Suara isak tangis Sakura terdengar nyaring ditengah keheningan.

Prok,

Prok prok prok.. .

Naruto bertepuk tangan diikuti pengunjung lainnya. Merasa kagum dan takjub, lapangan itu pun riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan tetesan air mata. Bahkan Sasori dan Itachi yang sibuk mengambil gambarpun ikut tersentuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura"

1 detik

2 detik

"Huwaaaa hiks.. Hiks.." Sasuke terkekeh dan tak mampu menahan senyum.

Perkataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu membuat Sakura semakin kencang menangis. Jangan lupakan fansgirl Sasuke yang sedih namun bangga, bangga bisa melihat pangeran es tersenyum meski itu bukan untuk mereka.

Sakura berdiri lalu memeluk pemuda dihadapannya, tetap menangis di perpotongan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Hal itu langsung mengundang kembali tepuk tangan pengunjung.

End

Berakhir dengan gaze nyaa

Happy SasuSaku Fanday

Sejauh bikin fic. Ini fic dg word terpanjang

Budayakan voment.

Tasikmalaya,

21 Februari 2018


End file.
